Winter Festivities
by Ynnealay
Summary: One-shot; Aragorn and Legolas friendship. Legolas needs cheering up at a party, Aragorn is a good friend. Post War of the Ring.


Legolas stood quietly by a pillar, sipping from a crystal goblet in which piercingly red wine glittered in the candle light. The elf's keen eyes narrowed at the chandelier with no real interest and then he dropped them again to his wine. The string section of the orchestra wailed a long singing melody.

"Why so solemn?" Legolas had not heard the man approach, but here was Aragorn. Legolas cast a sidelong glance at his friend,

"There is nothing troubling me if that is your concern," he said.

"And yet you seem troubled." Aragorn nodded to the nobles dancing, hands held at the ends of bend elbows, not quite touching as they walked in graceful time to the violins' notes.

"I was only thinking, Aragorn, how I have never seen a Gondorian wintertime festival before now." The elf left it at that, but the King spoke with knowledge of his friend,

"You mean to say you are normally elsewhere?"

"Eryn Lasgalen, or Imladris…" Legolas paused, a smile tugging on the edge of his lips, "…that once when the twins and we celebrated winter's coming in an orc's camp."

"I was eight," Aragorn chuckled, "I remember."

Legolas replied not to that, and the two watched the dancing lords and ladies in lavish dresses and robes.

"You usually enjoy parties," Aragorn remarked.

Legolas sipped his wine, "There are many men, and I do not know what is appropriate here."

"You wish not our company? You would rather be in your rooms?"

The elf shifted uncomfortably, "In Rohan, when we celebrated the victory at Helms Deep, I was overdressed and knew none of the games played—"

Aragorn cut him off, "You, an elf of Mirkwood, knew beyond a doubt what at _drinking game_ was, Legolas."

"Well then I was overdressed and—"

"Legolas," Aragorn said, "You are not now, and you are naturally courteous. I know of nobody here would not be charmed by your words and appearance."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You find me charming and attractive."

"I only meant—" the King stuttered, and tried to look away to find his wife. Legolas stared at him amusedly, "I—I mean, you are an elf… graceful and fair of face—" this only seemed to amuse Legolas more as the 'fair of face, graceful elf' stifled his laughter. "You— I— I mean—"

"Relax, Estel," said the elf laughing at last, and Aragorn frowned but internally rejoiced at Legolas' easy laugh returning, "Thank you," for even though Aragorn quite thoroughly regretted his choice of words, Legolas was flattered. "I think perhaps I have let unfamiliar surroundings overwhelm me. It is not like me to do so… and as such, I thank you for bringing me back to myself."

Aragorn would not look at Legolas, "You are welcome," he said. Legolas looked across the hall and pointed,

"If you were looking for Lady Arwen, she is over there."

The Evenstar was in a thick gown of red, her hair hanging with stars. She seemed to be speaking with a noble woman. Aragorn smiled at the sight of his Queen, someone whom he could certainly call charming and beautiful without being teased.

"So she is," he said, "I will depart for her, by your leave Legolas." Legolas' eyes twinkled and Aragorn was sure the elf was going to be fine for the rest of the night. He grabbed Legolas' wine goblet, "You won't need this if you are to dance."

Legolas had the mind to look offended, "Who says I will dance?"

"I must go see my wife," Aragorn said, not stepping any closer to give back the wine, "enjoy yourself, mellon nîn."

Legolas laughed and Aragorn disappeared into the crowd… well he would have if Legolas had not elven eyes. The prince of Eryn Lasgalen looked at the image of himself in his mind, what he remembered from the mirror in his room… his light green tunic with silver trimming and a circlet. Evaluating the lords and ladies, he found himself not overdressed. Then, another more recent memory: Aragorn stuttering about Legolas' charming personality and appearance. The elf chuckled to himself, and then broke out into a laugh, taking to the dance floor.

* * *

 **It is _nowhere_ near wintertime... I know. Somehow, I seem to write our favourite elf and human being friends in the winter (strange), despite the sun being killing-ly hot outside.**

 **~*Reviews please!*~**

 ***~Ynnealay~***


End file.
